Dawn on Heros:The new warrior
by prime12
Summary: In is adventure in the world of hyrule, follow young soren a knight in training that wish's to be like his father general Roaren who died when soren was only 9 years of age.I will rate this T because their will be some blood and vilonce. Oh and thank you HeroAlexa for inspiring me to make a Zelda fan fic.
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

**The legend of zelda series belongs to only thing that is mine is the plot.**

**_Chapter 1: Pilot**

Hello im Soren and im here to explain my life story, the story of how I became a knight in the hyrule lets start with my child hood.I grew up in castel town was a peaceful town that sat at the foot of hyrule reason Why I wanted to join the army was because of my was in the amry, he was also the called him general of ten-thousand reason they called him that was because all he had to do was raise his sword to camand his army without evan haveing to tell his troops what to do they understood as if he had a sacred bond with ...on the day of the raid on hyrule castel which Zant controled, he stood up and striked back with every swing of a demon he faced was when he fell to his knees...he died with pride...I was only 9...Now that 6 years have passed, the army is hireing troops I am signing up to fight for my fathers place...His name was general Rouren...the general of ten-thousand blades...Before the raid we were able to escape to somewhere we escaped we noticed a black wall was formed surounding the castel and its out made camp in the decided to go back when the black wall the castel for some reason was in a magic prism shaped is my sad depressing back I wake up early for sign up I start to get butterflys in my afraid I wont make though I trained every day since I made my decision to become a knight I trained every day to prepare my when I was that I throw on my clouths I stand outside my door with my fathers blade on my hilt and pride in my ready for my journey to begin.

**Prime12:Wow im really exited to get your feed back!Dont worry this is just the chapter that explains the is my first fan fic!Also go check out HeroAlexa249 novel the fourth triforce!its awsome!Shes workn on chapter 3 now...hers a spoiler...Its really good...**


	2. Chapter 2:Recruit

**Disclaimer:I dont own the legend of zelda charecters or places in my thing i own is the plot.**

**Dawn on heros:New warior**

**Chapter 2:Recruit **

I stand in front of the reqruits office throught is dry as a bone from being I open the door in front of me I begin to shake in fear that I dont meet the qualifications of being a knight.I step in to the large room where many pepole crowd in front of three tabel for diffrent parts of the one represented the front lines where we fought head on into war, then their was tabel two where you sighned up to protect towns and villages, and last but not least is tabel three where your sworn duty is to protect the castel where the royal family im forced to join the village certain vetrens can join the other I walked up to tabel two and I stood in front of the bargendie tabel with the blue cloth thrown over it as the military officer looked up at me with a impatiant look."You here to sign up just sign here here and here."I picked up a pencil and begin to write down my information and what not."Ok head down the hall their."he hands me a paper with a aprovel letter.I began to to walk down the hall lit by windows and torchs.I finaly reach the end where their is many pepole in a evan larger room and three doors labeled by aprovel letter had a green stamp so that must mean I go to that door right?A women walked up to me with a heavy armor."Pleaze hand me your papers sir."She looked at the paper for a moment."Yuchihama...so your roarens boy?"I nod hesitently."Good im not going easy on you for your own good.I will toughen you up rookie!"She punshed my arm and grined."Go sit over their and wait."when she left and I sat down I was trying to ignore the pain from her nuged my arm."hey are you exited to become a knight?"i look over in his direction and see a boy with wild red hair and eyes of silver.I decided to respond"I guess im kinda nervous now that im here."He smiled and responded."My names yours."I wasnt really expecting to make friends when becomeing a knight but now I guess it is good to be social."names Soren Yuchihama."His eyes began to widen."Are you related to the genarel of ten-thousand blades!"I was starting to hesitate giveing my last someone rang a bell to get our atention."Good morning rookies im vulcan the officar in charge of takeing everyone to their training at these doors you can see they are color aproval letters are also color wil head to the door that is the same color of your get moving we are on a tight schedule!"I stood up like my fellow recruits and headed to the door that was steped in the door and their were color coded wagons just like the doors and every one climbed in to the wagons."next stop is recruit training camp!"yelled a this is when my knight hood began.

**Ok chapter two is alot longer then the first and im pretty proud of wait till the reviews come in!**


	3. Chapter 3:Training

**Disclaimer:only thing I own is the plot.**

**Dawn on heros:New warrior**

**Chapter 3:Training**

As we rode down the bumpy rode to the training camp I begin to get evan more nervous.I was begining to regret leaving home already and ive only been gone for a few hours."You ok soren?geting motion sickness?Ron asked."Yeah im just home sick already."He gave me a confused look."Wow im surprised how fast that still exited to start training."He started to grin spliting his face in half."We are ready bring in the recruits!"Somone yelled from came to a stop for a moment and continued for a few more seconds and then the back of the wagon opened up."You again!well soren its your lucky day because im your instructor!"It was the amored women from the registration draged me out by the arm."You get extra asignments!"I was wondering why she had a target on my head to do extra."Why!What did I do wrong!"She gave me a confused look."Well its speacial treat ment...DROP AND GIVE ME 20!"She is so intimidating I decided to obay."Sir yes sir!"she gave me a dirty look."I'am a woman!Give me 40!"I when in training they had walls with rope walls with rock and logs to jump over and slide over which I went throgh with instructor gave me a big grin showing she was what is her name...She seemed to be care free yet strict and on focus when needed"Ma'am may I ask your name?"She looked at me for a moment."DROP AND GIVE ME 20!And my names Torma."I droped to the ground and started to do push ups."You've got lots to learn Soren and I will teach you!"Later in my sleeping quarters, I get ready for my rest after all that I hear a knock on my door.I open the door to see a young girl and a officer"This is your new bunk and Ron hear will take your bags for you princess."She gives him a dirty look."Dont call me that or I will have you be headed!Call me Fern for pete sakes try remembering my name!"He instintly bowed asking for forgiveness."Wow thats funny."Fern walked in and looked around the room."What kind of sleeping quarters is this!The bed are to small!"she looks at the top bunk which was my bed and climbs up and throws my stuff on the floor."Um thats my stuff."She gave me a dirty look."So who cares.I do what ever I you dont like that you can speak with my mom!"I gave a baffeld look."Who is  
Your queen!HA you make me luagh."She gave me a nuaghty grin."My mom is the queen...ZELDA!HA whos laughing now!"I frowned in why is she here then?"Why are you here fern?"She looked at me as if she was disapointed in my inteligents."Im training to be a ! Moron."The officer interupted."Soren the instructor has summoned you."Later at Tormas office."So soren I see you broaght your own sword with you to camp."Torma examines the sword for a how did she get my sword."This is your fathers sword if im not mistaken."I was surprised she knew."Yes that belonged to my father and was passed down to wrote it in his will that It belonged to me when he passed."She looked at me showing she clearly felt bad for me loseing my father at such a age."Well I wanted to give you somthing"She pulled out a worn out bracelet with a broken chain atached to it."When ever you are in a tight spot try to fell anger and it might tell anyone I gave this to scurry along to your sleeping have offensive training will be hard."I gave her a grin."I trained half my life on offensive fighting."I began to head to my room and saw the strangest in a robe, hood, and mask was giveing a officer ruppes.I shruged it off and walked to my room exausted.I drifted into sleep.I jumped up When I heard a noise from the hall.I peeked out and decided to look around.I heard somthing behind me and quickly turned my head to look and nothing was I turned my head forward to see a dark figure with a sword and somthing in the other held up his hand to reveal my mothers head which cuased my chest to burst with pain."AHH! 

**END Chapter 3!Oh im sorry for the cliff hanger but thats what makes a intense NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4:Offense and Defense

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot.**

**Dawn on heros:New warrior**

**Chapter 4: Offense and Deffense**

"AHH!"I was sweating and panting...In my bed."It was just a dream...Sigh."Ron and Fern looked at me Fern gave me her dirty im going to kill you look."Whats wrong with you!Your to old to have nightmares."She was good at geting on peoples over at the clock to see it was 5:58 and all most time to get up.I sighed and got up and threw on a I happended to look over at Fern and saw she was getting dressed.I got a nose should get a closet in here."Time to get up!"It was a officer."Oh good learning to get up on to the feeding hall when your done here."As he steped out I looked out the window and saw a training yard that was to dark to see last was pretty big 50 meters across and 100 meters we reached the feeding hall we had to sit down with our bunk mates which was Ron, Ferm, and I."So what do you think we will learn today."Ron said with a mouth full of food."Well Torma the instructor said we will learn offense."I responded."Finaly some fighting skills!"Fern seemed to be silent the whole time."Hay fern why did you want to become a knight?"She looked at me for a moment wondering why I wanted to that was my guess."Because I want to know how to defend my self when im in I will rank up to castel defender."Soon outside we began began to speak."Today we will learn how to strike the will learn to cut up their arms and is first."I steped forward into the fighting ring and ready my wooden sword."I was expecting you would be first to step show me what you got and strike me no need to worry about getting in troubel."She grined and was in deffensive position.I Jumped forward swing my sword and clashing with her sword and finaly strikeing her leg makeing her fall to her knee."Well I see you wont need much training in that im going to fight back!"She lunged forward swinging his sword that clashed mine for about 5 minutes I clashed with her then bam she striked my arm making me drop my sword."Ahh that hurt!"She looked at me and grined."Get up we need to work you like a slave."About a hour later it was my breal time as I rested and watched everyone clash their fake sat down beside me to take a break."Are you enjoying your training?"She looked up at me."Uh hard And fun to whip all the whimpy boys."We both laughed at her statement."So why are you here."Fern asked me.I hesitaded for a moment but decided to tell her."My father was general I wanted to be like him."She looked down to the grounded."Well I think its time for me to get back to training."I stood up and began to walk away."Hey lets have a match"She stood up and walked up to me with her sword in hand."Naw I dont want to hurt you."She lunged at mr like a phyco."Im not a littel girl so dont treat me like one!"Smak! right across my face.I ended up in the nursery with a black was siting beside me."Im so so sorry!I did not mean to whip your butt like that!"I began to luagh at her."Its ok I dont mind.I will be out in a few hours because its not serious inguries."Then Torma walked in"You gotta get used to might get a black eye once a week ways we start a speacial excercise tomarrow."Tomarrow at the excercise we were im the training yard with a flag on one came out to the yard."Ok class today we will learn how to defend a of you will defend the flag that is behind that wall and some officers and I will try to pull the flag out of the we succed you keep the flag in the ground for 5 minutes or their is 50 of you we will have five team with the longest time wins."I sighed and thought to my self that this wont be easy."Ok lets go!"About a hour later my team survived for 20 minutes or more and every on else had abou 3, 9, or 17 was about to give another lame speech."Congrats to the reward is a sleeping quarters upgrade and one meal that does not taste like crap!"I was actualy happy to find out that their was a , biger beds, walk in closet per recruit.I was over it came to bed time I climbed into my bet and I felt like I was in heaven."Today was kinda glad they gave us this I think its only because im here."Fern gave her usaul evil grin out of nowhere."Well im goin to sleep."I turned over and drifted to was in store for me tommarow.I begin to wonder how my family is doing."Wake up!Wake up!"I woke up to fern shakeing me and seeing a red light come from the window and embers floated in."Whats goin on!"I quickly jump up and look out the window to see a fire and a dark figure running was one of the I saw Torma and some other officers run out side with buckets and the officer that ran innside came back out."What happened!"He if he was just out their why would he ask what looked around and ran back in heaing for the sleeping quarters.I quickly grab my sword and when he came in I slashed his leg."Ahh!what are you doing!Fern walked up and kicked him around for a bit"I saw you set that fire you traitor!"He had fear in his eyes."Dont move until the other instructors come!fern check the window!"She ran up to it and watched the officers put out the fire.I could see the light dim in the room."The fire is out and the instructor is comeing."As the instructor barged in I could see the confusion in her face."What is going on!"I began to explain."He set the fire.I watched someone give him a few gold why dont you check his pockets."Torma stared at the blood on the floor for a moment then began to search the pockets of the officer and pulls out three gold ruppes."He was payed to set the fire by some unknown man with a mask.

**Well this chapter is over and im happy to says its longer then the first three review honestly.**


End file.
